1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image sensors, and more particularly, to image sensors including photo sensors, the voltage-current characteristics of the photo sensors varying according to the wavelength and/or amount of incident light, and methods of operating the image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors are devices and/or electronic components that may sense information of an object and transform the information into an electrical image signal. Image sensors may be categorized as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. CCD image sensors may use a plurality of MOS capacitors including photoactive regions. If an appropriate voltage is applied sequentially to gates of the MOS capacitors, then signal charges of respective pixels may be sequentially transferred to adjacent MOS capacitors. Photogenerated charge may be transferred across the capacitors to a charge amplifier and converted to a voltage. CMOS image sensors may use a plurality of transistors for a plurality of pixels. Charge carriers may be generated in a photo diode irradiated by light. The charge carriers may be converted into a voltage and the voltage may be output.